mapleleagirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maplelea Girls Wiki:About
Maplelea Girls: Across the Border/ Region: EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Maplelea Girls: Across the Border/ Region: EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Maplelea Girls: Across the Boarders: Maplelea Girls: Across the Region: adgprince@roger.com http://www.bj01.wordpess.com http://www.sergeWEbook.com Whitby, Ontario, Canada: Reviews: Prove Read: A. George Dave Prince: Maplelea: Regional Provincial Girls: Boarders: within: (1). Leonnie: Ottawa: Parliament House of Commons: Harbour Front Ocean Sea: Quebec City: Montreal: Laurentian: near the old Quebec Village: She visits her Cousin: Galileelia: (2). Jenna: Nova Scotia: Lunenburg: Neighbourily Beside: Atlantic Ocean: (3). Alex: Cabbage Town: Toronto: River Dale Campus: (4). Brianne: Manitoba: Ukrainians Festible: In Dauphin Memorial Park: (5) Taryn: Great outdoors Ranger Park: Banff Albert: Canadian Rocky Mountains: The Interest of Music: Interested in Music’s the Girls were invited to Conservatory Composition Music Competition. Judge according planning directive for Reservation: the children went British Colombia: Vancouver Concert. The Audience and their Parent Watches at the stadium: Hotels Motels, Villa: Railway Train Cabins: Camping: Hut, Tents, Lodges: Dormitory Campus’s: Buses: Comfortable Passengers Seats: Passengers Plane’s: Subway Rail: Passenger Carrior Seat: Reservation spend three day while playing Classical instruments. All musicians attended with their parents sign with permission slip while super vised, children student and guess were given attendance and specialized seats. Elude Study of Music: Teacher, Student and friends were welcome. 2. Brianne A Farm Child: Manitoba Brianne Mother owns a Clothing Store. Brianne Parents also lived on the farm. Her Father planted a Plantation Field Harvester. He drove shipping and receiving produce truck early in the morning toward Grocery store, Plaza, Mall near the Conservatory of Music. The receiver is the collector that takes products off the truck and into the store. First in to first out, products order: The older product is on top set first, newer products on the lower bottom set last. Mangers evaluate the check lists with either acceptance or rejection. The Product Shipper listens to the Pre-orders and take off the truck, The Produce: Trucker Deliver and Produce Receivers, Producers share the duty work, surveillance of the mangers. Brianne came with her father while traveling. The end of the shift the manger invited Brianne and her father to conservatory national concert hall. Brianne Father and the manger are good friends. Brianne is given an Invitation to listen to the children with talent and those who are natural Performers who played piano. Audiences gather to listen to Composition interpretation of Musical Artiest who played before them. Musician Composer are Innovation Creators, Lyrical Composers are Song Writers, Note Notational also Writers, Music Players: Beat Rhythmic band/ Instrumentalist, Opera / Orchestra Classic Symphonist. Musician Players: plays the key notes, Instrumentalist beat and rhythm. Solo, Harmony, Melody, Choir Singers are site readers, sang before the judges listening to their song and depth tones, if a tune is out of place may lower their points and grade. Listening to how well they play the Judges Listens to the Sound soul of music that is shared or listen to the solo player on their own by themselves, with grace from beginners to Experts. Plaza, Mall, Stores next door across the Street Brianne was distracted by the Ballet Ballerina of Dance. Father opens the concert hall doors, letting in her daughter saying” after you”. He also notices his daughter expression but he does not dwell too much while entering the doors. Listen to the sound vibration wave tone of beat, rhythm and depth hymn tone of chant , Recording Musical Musician Instrumental compositional performance Artist's is before the Newest Composers even get to write. (The term of Gospel Hymns is spiritual Praise music.) (Classic composition: Opera symphony Instrumentalist is performed by the Orchestra). Hymn Tone Depth Chants, hum-tone is similar to sublime messages. Leonie, Jenna, and Alex listen to every child with different skills. Starters or expert who practiced prepare do their best while Jenna turn to perform. Leonie: Composition: from: God-a-mess: Jenna: Composition from: Minuet Alex: Composition from Banners: Stars and Stripe: According: Record Recorder Artist: Composers or Singers: Creating: Music of Soul C.D. Artist must be Musician Composers, Note Notationist Writers, Lyricist Writers, Beat, Rhythmic band/ Instrumentationist must know all three. Sorry Writing Lyrical is not enough unless creating a Cupola without stereo vibration sound of music. Leonie, Jenna, and Alex: Met Brianne after they were finish concert was their turn. While her dad talked with the parents and teachers, The Mangers wife was also a teacher. She searches for Brianne and the rest of the children after the concert. Back stage she met Leonie, Jenna, and Alex. It Time for Brianne to return home with her Dad. The First turn out friendship of the Maplelea Girls: Ranger Park: (5) Taryn: Great outdoors Ranger Park: Banff Albert: Canadian Rocky Mountains: (6). Leonnie: Ottawa: Parliament House of Commons: Harbour Front Ocean Sea: (7). Visiting her Cousin Galileelia Quebec City: Montreal: Laurentian: near the old Quebec Village Suspension Bridge Where her Cousin Lives: Leonnie lives in Ottawa: Parliament House of Commons: Harbour Front: near the docks. Leonnie visits her cousin Galileelia who lives in Quebec Montreal: Historic Bridge near the Old Quebec Village: Leonnie is quite a painter; she travels with her cousin sight seeing: Exploration: Quebec Hutton Bay: Canadian Region India Originals Natives live near the mountains. Taryn Baniff Albert: Canadian Rocky Mountains. Mounties Forest Ranger: Van’s pulls behind their cottage. Taryn Parents runs an equiptive check before camping. The weather is perfectly warm for hiking. They set of foot through the forest it is a long trail with Equiptive camping gear, Rescue aid supply tool kit, food ration supply, and Canteen of Water. High above Mountain Ridge Cliff’s with smooth barrior surface. Equiptive Harness Rope and encores a peg into plutonic plate of the mountain also search for grip holes. Lonnie spotted a little girl climbing straight up the ridge cliff searching for ports, climbing peg ridge. Leonnie paints a green army suit child climbing the mountains then Taryn she disappears. Lonnie thought Taryn was probably too high to see. The graze meadow fields next where the rivers flows out wards Lonnie sits watching the mountains in front of her. The Bird fluttered over head the trees she painted a canvis outline landscape, shading of the region area's. Lonnie daydreams spotted a girl on the hills tops waving her hands saying “hello”. In her Painting she drew a little girl hiking up the mountain, Lonnie while listening to quiet to nature, while the river flowed. She is wearing hiking boots, green military coat, and black,white rectangular pants and she is equiptive ready for anything.The Painter woke from her day dream Explorer who greeted her . Her Parent’s not so worry about Taryn she knew how to find her way back to the cabin. Taryn Mother is the Wild Park Ranger. Where her Mother is, her partner is never too far behind. After all her parents is Wild Humane Preservation Park Rangers. Leonnie wakes off her seat and turns around and saw the exact replica of the same Person she drew Taryn. They both introduce themselves. Taryn Father was a Humane Society: Zoologist, Domestic Pets: Doctor: Leonnie and ,Galileelia get to explore the Hutton Bay Mountains of Quebec and the forest. Taryn becomes Lonnie's and Galileelia guide. Leonie knew They lived a distance apart from each other but both shall meet once again: skiing trip. The Ski Resort: The Little Ladies are taught in School until curriculum studies were over. Season has passed, summer and Special Occasions begins. Reservation plans area is planned ahead before Vacancy is closed: Ski Resort. Next Door from each-other Dorm to Dorm Hotel, The Maplelea Girls will meet once again but this time all of them become best friends. Leonnie introduces Taryn their newest member.They became acquainted with each-other. Children Slides down the slopes having enjoyment fun. Leonnie and her friends love the hill slide ski slopes Maplelea Girls is invited to crossing the border and see how the other lives, Provincial Region of Canada. Companions live their separate lives as individuals, however became friends across Provincial Region: Within Canada: Coincided Union-ship. Visiting while on travel: Every Summer, Special Occasion, they will meet once again: In School and in friendship: Maplelea '''Girl: Saila: (1). Leonnie: Ottawa: Parliament House of Commons: Harbour Front Ocean Sea: Quebec City: Montreal: Laurentian: near the old Quebec Village: She visits her Cousin: Galilee: (2). Jenna: Nova Scotia: Lunenburg: Neighbourily Beside: Atlantic Ocean: (3). Alex: Cabbage Town: Toronto: River Dale Campus: (4). Brianne: Manitoba: Ukrainians Festible: In Dauphin Memorial Park: (5) Taryn: Great outdoors Ranger Park: Baniff Albert: Canadian Rocky Mountains: (6). Saila: Iqaluit: Inuit Ninuvik Island: Eastern North: Saila is proud of her Inuit Heritage she specks:The language Inuktitut Grammar Gamtiique: and English: Her family enjoys all season Summer Camping: and Winter igloo ice fishing. when the Ice is gone they travel by boat. Saila loves (Amauti): Warm Hooded Jackets and (Kamiik): warm Boots, Saila has two sister: Amati, Kamik: Saila family piles in the Yamotiiq Sleigh pull by their fathers snow mobile: Favorite Food: Grandmothers Bannock and crow Berry Jam: Saila is their newest member who rescued Jenna from a blizzard cold while Mountain Climbing. Taryn Prepare them for many months to be rock climber. Searching for the hidden Port grips, add a peg to the plutonic Plate surface. Traveled to the airport they visited the Eastern North: ward towards the Iqaluit: Ninuvik Island. Maplelea Girl’s were suppost to dress warmly. The Problem Jenna wore a worn down warm winter jacket that could handle autumn fall winds but not the winter cold. Jenna's zipper Jacket got stuck while climbing the breezy hills. Jenna began to feel the chill wind in the air pass through the jacket shivering shekel cold. The other girls noticed her quivering. All of them reached to the top however the resort was distant miles away and there was no-one is in sight to rescue them, they had to walk back to the hotel. Saila Dresses in white winter coat, with Ivory winter snow shoes, plus a winter scarf. Saila traveled hiking on top of the hill when she spotted them who needed her help. Maplelea Girls were not sure if she spoke English gave sign expression of sign language or body language hoping that Saila understands what they were talk about while speaking their national language. Saila did not say a thing, expression smiled and laughed. The Maplelea were unaware she is well versed in English and Inuktitut: she offered to help them. They had to get Jenna out of the cold before Jenna get Hypothermia. Saila caring a back pack and give Jenna extra winter warm jacket to warm her up. They return to her house that was not too far away follow the trail path. Saila has a snow puppy dog who met them at the front gate. Delighted to see them, his name Nanuq means Polar Bear, it her Anunt pet. For days Jenna had a fever, Saila put her to bed, while ordering a new winter jacket? The Girls waited patiently when the fever broke. Jenna woke: she met Amati and Kamik, Saila became their newest member while The Maplelea Girls drank Hot chocolate: Jenna however needed to drink soup until she got better. Plank of Snow on the driveway and the environment Saila Dad drove pile the Maplelea Girls on the Yamtiiq Sleigh pull them with his snow mobile while on tour. Maplelea Girls: Review: A.G.D. Prince: